


Seokmin meets Jae, Younghyun, and Kevin

by DaniShine178



Series: The FACILITY [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver Dowoon, Caregiver Jae, Caregiver Jeonghan, Caregiver Joshua, Caregiver Sungjin, Caregiver Younghyun, Diapers, Fluff, Kevin is a cute little sunshine!, Little Kevin - Freeform, Little Seokmin, Little Space, Little Wonpil, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Seokmin's a pure bean!, alternate universe - littles are known, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Seokmin woke up, expecting to see his daddies, not a thin blonde man with glasses.





	Seokmin meets Jae, Younghyun, and Kevin

Jeonghan gave a small coo as he watched his little cuddle into Joshua’s chest, a lilac pacifier bobbing in and out of his mouth. It had been a full two weeks since they had gotten the boy, and he had settled in quite well. The Little was still rather shy, but that was to be expected. Joshua bounced the boy slightly as he started drifting off to sleep.   
They had put him in a lilac, baby doll nightgown and had already given the boy his bottle for the night. “He’s too precious,” Jeonghan cooed.

“How did we get so lucky?” Joshua inquired. Seokmin whined, hiding his face in the crook of Joshua’s neck. “Aw, our baby’s embarrassed.” He gave Seokmin’s bottom a light pat as he got off the couch. “I think our baby needs to go beddy-bye.”

“Sweep with Appa and Daddy?” Seokmin requested.

“Of course, baby,” Joshua replied, a bright smile on his face. Seokmin snuggled his head against Joshua’s neck.

“Such a cute baby,” Jeonghan complimented. Seokmin let out a tired giggle as Joshua carried the Little into his and Jeonghan’s room. Jeonghan opened the door for his boyfriend. Seokmin felt his eyes getting heavy as his papa placed him down on the large bed. He fell asleep before he was even tucked in properly.

When Seokmin woke up, he let out a small whine. He needed a change. He let out another whine. When he did not hear his Caregivers coo and begin comforting him, he let out a louder whine. Seokmin sat up and glanced at the bed. His Caregivers were not there. Light peered in through the window, so he knew it was morning. Seokmin sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. “Daddy! Appa!” Seokmin shouted. The door to his Caregivers’ room flew open, but it was not Joshua or Jeonghan who stood there. Instead, it was a thin man with a head of blonde hair and round glasses. Seokmin stared at the man for a moment before wailing.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry,” the man cooed, rushing over to Seokmin’s side. The Little scrambled away from the man.

“Jae, what’s going on?” Another man questioned. “What did you do?”

“He just started crying,” Jae protested. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Wan’ Appa and Daddy!” Seokmin cried. The other man cooed. Seokmin felt a shift on the other side of the bed before a set of arms pulled the Little onto someone’s lap.

“Don’t cry, Seokminnie. Your appa and daddy had some important business to attend to, so they asked us to babysit.”

“Left,” Seokmin whimpered.

Jae shook his head. “They haven’t left you, Seokmin. They’ll be back really soon.”

Seokmin sniffled a little. “Weally?”

“Really, you little cutie,” the other man reassured. “I’m Younghyun, and this is Jae.” A third man sucking on a pacifier and wearing a mint green sweater, white shorteralls, and white thigh-highs stepped into the room.

“Daddy, Papa, Kevin needs snuggies,” the Little whined, arms outstretched. Jae and Younghyun chuckled while Seokmin eyed the other Little. He toddled over to Jae and collapsed into his arms. The Little looked at Seokmin before glancing up at Jae. “Who dis?”

Jae chuckled. “Kevin, this is Seokmin. Seokmin, this is Kevin.” Kevin stared at Seokmin for a moment. A smile then appeared across his face.

“Cutie!” Kevin squealed. Seokmin blushed, hiding his head in Younghyun’s chest. He crawled out of Jae’s embrace and over to Seokmin. “Is he baby?”

“Yes, Kevin, he is,” Younghyun cooed. Seokmin peeked at Kevin, determining the Little was okay. He slowly crawled off Younghyun’s lap. Kevin squealed again before wrapping Seokmin in a tight hug.

“Cutie baby,” he stated. He glanced up at Younghyun and gave him big puppy dog eyes. “Can Kevin keep baby?”

Jae and Younghyun shared a look before chuckling. “Kevin, Seokmin isn’t a puppy,” Jae argued. “He’s Uncle Hannie and Uncle Shua’s baby. You can have playdates with him, though.” Kevin pouted, but he nodded.

“Okay, Papa,” he muttered. He let go of Seokmin and patted his head. “Sorry, baby, Kevin can’t keep you.”

“While this is all very cute, I think we should get some breakfast in these little boys,” a fourth man interjected. Kevin gasped, snapping his head towards the new man in the doorway.

“Uncle Woonie!” The Little scrambled off the bed and ran over to the man.

“Dowoon,” Jae gasped.

“Is Pillie hewe, Uncle Woonie?” Kevin interrupted.

Dowoon kept his focus on the Little. “Yah! You little brat, do you not care about Uncle Dowoon?”

Kevin gasped, shaking his head. “Kevin cawes ‘bout Uncle Woonie, but he wants to play wit Pillie.”

Dowoon chuckled. “Yes, Kevin, Wonpil is here. He’s in the living room on the couch.” Kevin gasped and ran off.

“Pillie!” He cheered. 

“So…does this mean you four are finished?” Younghyun questioned.

“Sungjin is still finishing some things up with Jeonghan and Joshua, but they should be back soon enough,” Dowoon reported. “They decided to let me out early so Pillie could get some breakfast. Joshua gave me the key to get in.”

“Alrighty, Seokminnie, you ready for breakfast?” Jae inquired. The younger shook his head, getting an over-the-top gasp from the Caregiver. “You aren’t? Why not?”

Seokmin blushed heavily. “Change.”

“Oh, got’cha,” Jae responded. “Well, lucky for you, Kevin needs changes too, so I know how to fix this issue.” Jae lifted him off the bed, carrying the Little to his nursery. He made quick work in changing the Little before taking him to the kitchen for breakfast.

It was only a few minutes into breakfast that Jeonghan and Joshua stepped through the door and into the kitchen. Seokmin gasped loudly, bouncing in his highchair. “Appa! Daddy!”

“My precious little baby!” Jeonghan cheered. He ran over to Seokmin and began peppering kisses all over Seokmin’s face. “Appa missed you so, so much, and he is so, so sorry he and Daddy had to leave you alone this morning.”

“Minnie missed you,” Seokmin stated, a slight whimper in his voice.

“We know, but we were gone for a very good reason,” Joshua argued, smiling.

“I’ll certainly say,” Sungjin interjected as he entered the kitchen.

“Dada!” Wonpil cheered.

Kevin smiled brightly. “Uncle Sungjinnie!”

“Weason?” Seokmin inquired.

Joshua and Jeonghan exchanged a look before focusing on Seokmin. “Seokminnie, how would you feel if you learned that Appa and Papa were your legal Appa and Papa?” Seokmin smiled brightly and reached out for his Caregivers. Joshua quickly removed the tray from the highchair before lifting the boy out of the chair. Seokmin nuzzled his head in the crook of Joshua’s neck.

“My papa and appa,” Seokmin whispered.

“That’s right, baby, and no one’s going to take you away from us,” Joshua reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is trash, but I promise the next one features some good Little Kevin content in it. And if you don't know who Kevin Woo is and why he's the sweetest sunshine angel ever...Go look up clips from After School Club. You will see what I mean. Anyways, leave comments and kudos if you liked this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
